


secrets I have held in my heart

by Darnaguen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: A drabble prompt (Jyn/Cassian + gymnophoria).My first time writing stuff leaning to this direction (yeah, I know), so it was interesting. Title from That One Arctic Monkeys Song.





	

\--

“So, Sergeant Erso…”

Her hair, free from its customary knot, falls forward to frame her face. 

He lifts a hand to wrap his finger around an individual strand, curling softly at the end.

“Do you make a habit of undressing your comrades with your eyes – or was it merely a strong distaste for Imperial uniforms?”

She flushes. It really is rather adorable, and he struggles to contain a desire to grab a fistful of curls and just _yank_.

Instead, he runs his free hand lightly up the side of her thigh, leaving it to rest at her hip. She shifts a little, her fingernails digging ever-so-slightly into his chest through his shirt.

“Oh, that?”

She smiles sweetly down at him, and it’s the most devious thing he has ever seen.

“Why, Captain Andor, I was merely playing the part.”

\--


End file.
